Kaia
Kaia is a Le-matoran trapper and adventurer with a terrible fear of large bodies of water. Biography 2013 Arc Introduction in Po-Koro Kaia haggled with Farzan the inventor over a pair of his volo-lutu gauntlets while taking a break from her trapping in the Motara. After purchasing the items she set off for Ta-Koro in hopes of selling her own wares: pelts, kaoris, and sand-tarakava bones. Meeting Joske Kaia attempted to sell a "Shaddix Scarf" to Joske Nimil unknowingly after he walked into her stand. Appearance and Tools Appearance Kaia is a sprig of a leaf runner, lithe and willowy; her body is the color of the jungle canopy, and her eyes are a soft moss green. She is of average weight and height for the tree-folk of sing-song Le-Koro, and like the warriors of her village her chest is decorated in the black tattoos of protection common from the Rama Wars. Her otherwise plain body is decorated with mementos of her exploits and adventures, small scarves dotting her body where claws raked, barbs stung, and teeth sank. She is missing the tip of her left pinky, snapped off from a trap improperly set in her youth. Tools *Bamboo tri-staff *Le-Koro guard's knife, traded for with pelts *Pair of Wrist Volo. *trapping gear *survival gear *travel gear *wagon *Le-Koro Hatchet *half of a rahkshi staff, used as a spear and walking stick *kaori-shell and flax bracelt, worn on left wrist to sort of hide her mutilation *A pair of telescopic lenses, often resting on the forehead of her rau.* Personality and Traits Personality Trapper, naturalist, a leaf runner with the "wind on her side," a woman filled with wanderlust and the inexplicable desire to explore the world's secret crannies; Kaia is all matoran spunk and charisma. She's no stranger to the ferocity of a rahi attack, and once stared down a pack of slobbering kavinika on a full moon night without flinching. Sometimes boldness gets the best of her, and she bites off more than she can chew. However, Kaia is a shrewd woman who knows the stakes of living in the wild and sees the villages as urban wilderness. The Le-matoran is spit-fire when it comes to her choice of words, rather gung-ho when the words "adventure" and "woods" are used in the same sentence, and severely afraid of any body of water larger than her canteen. Haunted by memories of the Dark Times, Kaia seeks peace in discovery and isolation from larger society. Her friends are her greatest allies and the real reason she'd pub-crawl Ta-Koro on a busy Fire's Day. (I'm using a head-canon of six day weeks named after the core elements.) Traits Kaia is naturally charismatic and agile, the gift of being a le-matoran. She's capable of tree-speaking anyone under the rug, and often wins gambling conflicts with a clever use of quick-thought fire-words. She is an astute trapper and adventurer, willing to work out puzzles and follow the game trails to new and exciting places. She's used to living off her surroundings, and will stop and begin foraging if a choice patch of mushrooms presents itself. Weaknesses *Kaia is often clumsy when on solid ground, like a sailor on dry land, and often prefers walking about villages via their rooftops to circumnavigate her problem. *After having a series of unfortunate events she is terrified, or at the very least mildly afraid, of any body of water larger than the canteen in her bag. *She has nightmares and trouble sleeping, and often complains of not getting enough rest during the night Relationships Friends and Allies: * Farzan, a fa-matoran inventor in Po-Koro. Enemies * Large bodies of water. Locations of Residence * Kaia's Hut in Le-Koro. * The wagon she travels with. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Hunters Category:Rahi Hunters Category:Trappers